Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub class which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling with the variety JACenram (U.S. Plant Patent application pending).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the compact shrub habit, fragrance and disease resistance of the male parent combined with the high petal count and glassy foliage of the unnamed yellow seedling.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. High petal count;
2. Lack of anthers;
3. Strong, spicy fragrance;
4. Disease resistant foliage;
5. Ability to propagate and grow on its own roots; and
6. Apricot flower spresented in large clusters.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by rooting cuttings, as performed at Somis, Calif. and Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
Unnamed seedling female has bright yellow, small, two inch flowers and small glossy foliage. The male parent is a lavender pink compact shrub rose. JACapshr has apricot three inch flowers on a compact shrub.
JACapshr is unique in flower color, plant habit and fragrance. Closest to it is the variety JACsuyel (unpatented) which is a yellow shrub rose with a different flower color and fewer petals. The plant habits are similar but JACapshr is more compact.